Throughout the history of bandage making, a common problem has plagued the adhesive bandage industry. In order to properly protect a wound, it should be covered and insulated from outside infectants. However, most adhesive bandages do not adequately protect a wound when applied. Makers of older bandages tried to size the gauze pad to allow for a thin strip of adhesive around the gauze pad to adhere to the skin around the wound. However, the strip of adhesive around the gauze pad would often buckle or come loose altogether, and not keep the wound properly sealed, and possibly cause discomfort. Recently companies have tried other solutions. Band-Aid® brand has given up on sealing the wound and has extended the gauze to the edge of the adhesive to maximize the amount of gauze available to cover the wound. Nexcare® has created bandages with extremely small gauze in relation to the bandage, allowing for a better seal, but providing less gauze in the exchange. Furthermore, these bandages tend not to perform well on joints, where the areas of adhesive do not conform to the bending of the limbs without causing a large amount of buckling of the gauze. Therefore, there is a need for a bandaging system to prevent buckling and loosening of the adhesive around the gauze pad of an adhesive bandage, particularly with regard to application of bandages to joints, while at the same time maximizing the amount of gauze available to cover the wound.